Ashley had to do problems 38 through 69 for homework last week. If Ashley did all of the problems she was assigned, how many problems did she do?
Instead of counting problems 38 through 69, we can subtract 37 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 32. We see that Ashley did 32 problems. Notice that she did 32 and not 31 problems.